


Neil Josten And Andrew Minyard Read Thirst Tweets

by literary_shitstorm



Series: Andrew and Neil take The Internet [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: I don't know if this has been done before but I had to, M/M, Thirst Tweets, saucy language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literary_shitstorm/pseuds/literary_shitstorm
Summary: N.J: Hello guys, my name is Neil Josten!A.M: …Andrew Minyard.N.J: And we’re Professional Exy Players and today we are going to be reading Thirst Tweets!





	Neil Josten And Andrew Minyard Read Thirst Tweets

N.J: Hello guys, my name is Neil Josten!

A.M: …Andrew Minyard.

N.J: And we’re Professional Exy Players and today we are going to be reading Thirst Tweets!

*cue intro*

N.J: Ah, okay, here we go….oh uh…Jesus (pulls out a tweet ) (starts laughing)

* * *

_**@Jostenslefttoenail:** I saw Neil spit blood once during a game and all I could think about was how I wanted to use it to baptize my children._

* * *

N.J: (still laughing) I can confirm that I’ve been told I’m downright angelic by almost everyone in my life- take it or leave it.

A.M: (stares directly at the camera)

N.J: I don’t know if anyone else here can speak Minyard- I’m getting exposed. Is that what Nicky says? Anyway, ‘Drew? Do you want to read the next one?

A.M: No. (pulls out a tweet)

* * *

_**@AndrewMiniyard:** Andrew Minyard could use his beefy ass arms to massacre the ones I love most and I would still let him use my body as a pavement_

* * *

A.M: I don’t need you to let me; if I wanted to use your body as a pavement, guess where you would be.

N.J: Oh my god, we’ve had conversations about this. He doesn’t mean it, I promise.

A.M: Neil Josten is a pathological liar.

N.J: Anyway, (laughs) onto the next one I suppose (pulls out a tweet)

* * *

_**@teninthestreetsoneinthesheets:** I don’t know if the Minyard-Jostens’ are planning on adopting anytime soon-but I will in fact call either of them daddy at any given period._

* * *

N.J: We already have two children and quite frankly I would be horrified if either of them called us daddy. You see (starts to tap on his phone), I got this thing in the post and the photos-

A.M: No one wants to see our monstrosities of cats, Josten.

N.J: I beg to differ, I made King has more Instagram followers than Aaron.

A.M: It’s what they both deserve. (pulls out a tweet)

* * *

_**@deBOYDofemotions:** Watching Neil Josten constantly roast reporters has given me nothing but happiness and a degradation kink_

* * *

N.J: I’m happy I’ve assisted you in your self-discovery, I guess?

A.M: I’m not.

N.J: Oh, don’t act like it doesn’t-

A.M: (stares directly at N.J)

N.J: (stares directly at A.M)

*cut*

N.J: -okay sure, let’s move on, even I am not immune to the wrath of a Minyard.

A.M: (scoffs)

N.J: (pulls out a tweet)

* * *

_**@JostensJorts:** (to honor my username) Can we appreciate the fact that Neil has the dress sense of a 3-year-old with a ‘Karen’ for a mother yet we would all open our legs for him without question?_

* * *

N.J: First of all-

A.M: You’re right.

N.J: It’s really not that bad.

A.M: You’re a disgrace and an embarrassment to humankind. I hate you.

N.J: Gosh, Andrew, not in front of the camera. Also, leg raises are an excellent exercise for building-

A.M: Disgrace. (pulls out a tweet)

* * *

_**@MoistMinyards:** I want Andrew Minyard to devour me the way he devoured the ice cream in that video._

* * *

N.J: I had never really been a fan of the internet until the day that video went viral (laughs and wheezes), it really made my month. It’s an incredible sight to behold.

A.M: For everybody who wouldn’t leave me the ***REDACTED*** alone about it, it was Haagen-Dazs.

N.J: Everybody send Haagen-Dazs to my PO Box so I don’t have to keep going to the shop at 3 am.

A.M: Why would you say that? Idiot.

*cut*

N.J: Anyway, we have been Neil Josten and Andrew Minyard and this has been Thirst Tweets.

A.M: Thanks, we hate it.

*end*

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything in this style before but I had this idea and I have no clue if anyone has done it before but it was haunting me I'm sorry for what I've created.
> 
> This, like, isn't funny but give me a break I tried.
> 
> I'm gonna cross post it on my [tumblr](https://literary-shitstorm.tumblr.com/), so don't hesitate to go show some support over there!


End file.
